Strawberry for a day
by Sugerbliss
Summary: Based off the manga so it contains spoilers, after Ichigo lost his zanpakuto towards Juha bach; his hollow has found his inner world rather lonely. Broken by the quincy's, Ichigo is shoved into the depths of his inner world while his hollow takes over... Rated M for mature content and descriptive scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Skyscrapers that reach for the skies, full of hope; clear glass windows and cloudy skies. A world without anyone or anything else besides the tall building.

A lonely figure sat in the middle of the buildings, he was all white, his hair, his skin, his clothes, everything.

_'I hate it'_

There was a loud echo, the sounds of someone panting and moaning in complete ecstasy.

_'He's at it again... how revolting...'_

The moaning soon became loud gasping and whimpering, the sound of deep pleasure serenading through the air.

_'Stop it... Stop it...'_

Ichigo's pants soon began to get louder as his lover began to seduce the overwhelming emotions from within him. However, the boy was not seen in his inner world; but he was definitely herd.

How his hollow hated this, day by day it would never change; he was but a mere shadow locked away in the midst of his kings mind, never to be seen again.

Shackles held him down, forcing him to submit and yet it was painful having to relive it every single day while his Majesty enjoys his youth.

The gasping became louder as the moans which followed became more violent, the hollow covered his ears as it continued louder and louder. Jealous, yes he was very jealous and he didn't care.

A final cry caused the place to become quite once again, however the hollow kept his ears covered not wanting to hear another word. This happened much to often and the hollow was definitely loosing patience.

He wanted out and he wanted out now.

"Is something wrong?" The hollow suddenly looked up from his curled up form to see Zangetsu looking down at him.

"What do you think?" he hissed his words echoing like a vortex.

The sword watched him in silence before sighing.

"It isn't good for you to be like that, you've been sulking for a long time now." he said.

"Yeah, well I'm not the only one." The hollow snapped. "It's been, two years since he had ever used my powers. I doubt that he will be letting me out anytime soon."

"Patience is a gift, not a curse." Zangetsu explained.

"Whatever you say old man..." the hollow whispered as he went back for his normal sulking state.

"Don't think that your alone in this... I will always be with you." he whispered as he stood by the hollows side.

A small smile appeared almost instantly, his only happiness and friend...

* * *

Something was wrong, it was like a piece of him had just recently broke and shattered.

Empty, everything was empty; the skyscrapers was there and yet it was flooding again, however the hollow found himself alone. Looking high and low, there was just no way he could have found Zangetsu.

It's been a long time now and at first he wasn't worried, but now it was just too lonely without him.

"Zangetsu, Old man Zangetsu!" He cried as he searched and he searched, but alas he found nothing and no one.

The rains came and left and yet, here he was; alone again day in and day out. One could go mad by how time flies and yet at the same time it is as though time hasn't moved at all.

Tears fell from his face, the chains did not allow him to go any further; he was alone. Zangetsu was no where to be found, his king hasn't appeared in two years and was less likely to come any time sooner.

Floating in the underwater city, the hollow allowed himself to be dangled by the chains; he wasn't sure what was going on, but he didn't want to be alone anymore. He just couldn't bare it any longer.

Panting as the black tears slowly dripped like gems in the water, he finally let out a bellowing cry; his voice echoed throughout the city and yet there was no reply.

He cried and he cried screaming out of anger and loneliness, screaming for the friend he once had and yet no one came... Zangetsu was no where to be seen...

_'You said that your always be there with me... but your not...'_

"Zangetsu!" the hollow shrieked giving out an almost hollowfied cry as his voice carried through the sunken city.

* * *

The buildings all rattled and gold eyes suddenly jolted wide open as a piercing shriek echoed, looking around from his floating position he noticed that it was storming.

It was quite odd that after so many day's that his kings inner world was still underwater, but the hollow didn't think much of it since he spent most of his time sleeping.

He's been sleeping so much so that he had even lost track of time, this was the first time in a long time that something strange was brewing on the outside. A sudden shake of a building caused, the hollow to stop and stare.

"What the-?" the hollow asked as one building suddenly began to shatter down like the twin towers.

The sounds of his kings screaming roamed through the air and the hollow covered his ears, this was nothing like the sounds he normally herd.

His chains tightened and the hollow gasped as it was pretty tight.

"Stop it, please stop it!" his king begged almost pathetically.

The hollow could not see him, but he could hear that he was in some sort of trouble.

"It hurts, ha-ha please stop. Stop, stop, your tearing me apart!" he squealed as another building collapsed and the storm began to become worse as a few whirl pools began to form.

The chains tightened and the hollow growled, his body glowed around the chains as he began to pump his spiritual pressure. His master was low and this provided the perfect opportunity to take over.

The hollow scowl deepened, if this continued the inner world is going to become worse than the fake karakura town. The hollow quickly opened his mouth and a cero began to form.

Ichigo's breath quickened and he could feel the walls being teared down, this wasn't good at all; he wasn't sure what was happening, but he did know that what ever: it was is going to effect his master pretty badly.

"Stop it, stop, Stop, STOP!" his master practically shrieked.

He didn't sound right at all, it wasn't in anger... Fear, pure tormented torture and fear. Zangetsu was right, patience was a gift... however not everyone enjoyed their gifts.

Finally releasing the cero, he caused a few chains to finally snap; his king will was so weak that his chains didn't even put up a fight anymore.

Snapping another and then another and then another, the hollow slightly grinned as more and more chains fell until suddenly the last one snapped...

* * *

Black and yellow eyes almost instantly bolted open, Ichigo's body was bondage with his hands over his head and his legs apart. The hollow was rather surprised to feel a throbbing pain being shoved up his ass.

His throat was dry and felt rather gagged and his body was aching in strange places such as his nipples, his erection and other strange places.

His breath was coming out in shallow pants, however an unexpected grin slowly brew onto his face. Despite the literal pain in his ass, the hollow still managed to find away to push himself deeper into the heat.

The man behind him growled and began to thrust even faster making the hollow slightly whine a bit before pulling on his binds.

His grin only widened even more once he realized that it was ropes instead of chains; using his sharp nails he began to cut the rope while the guy banged him hard causing hiccuping gasps out of the hollow.

It was a rather painful experience, it was huge, dry and for some reason it was as if his insides was on fire. Taking the pain, his hands were finally free.

Shaking his head from the pain, the hollow had a good look around the room to see multiple torture devises. one in which peaked his interest was one of the iron poles on the side.

Taking it, he felt his rapist come to a conclusion making him slightly cry before he stabbed him in the gut. Something wet suddenly filled him almost instantly as the guy stiffened a scream.

Stabbing him over and over again, the hollow felt an awkward excitement begin to build up. Blood poured like a river and the man grunted and grunted over and over again unable to scream.

With his arms covered midway in blood, the hollow finally stopped feeling some sort of satisfaction. Something felt really wrong with his body, he was shaking uncontrollably and he felt strangely angry.

The hollow winced for a moment before looking back at his tormentor, to his surprise it was a man he did not recognize. He had long black hair and large black eyes, he had wide open gashes all over his rib cage and gut.

It was a rather disturbing sight as some of his internal organs were showing such as his intestines and stomach fluids. The hollow suddenly felt a cold sweat as he realized that he was practically sitting on this guys lap.

Quickly taking off the the rest of the rope, the hollow found it rather uneasy to stand up. Using his hands, he tried to pull himself off the dead corps only to realize that the man had his dick in his ass.

This only agitated the hollow even more, he had no idea why anyone would do something so stupid. He had many more creative ways to torment someone, but this was something he found plain sick.

Crouching a bit, blood slowly slid down his thighs as he slowly lifted off the shaft; moaning in pain, he had to stop midway to breath. It made him wonder how the guy had actually stuffed it in him in the first place.

Taking another deep breather, the hollow slightly whimpered as he pulled off of the mushroom top out letting so much cum leak down his entrance. Never has he ever felt so dirty before.

Taking a finger, the hollow slowly slid it into his own ass causing more cum to drop down like a flowing river. His body shook as blood and cum dripped down his thighs and onto the floor.

He felt like a little school girl on her menstruation taking a piss on the floor.

"You really outdid yourself this time king..." he said and then whined as he tried to stand up right.

His legs wobbled like Jello and yet he still tried to walk; making his way towards his rapist, he realized a few things:

First off his rapist had a crazy quincy cross which reminded him of that damned four eyes that had gotten in his way, second off was the uniform.

Taking a peak out of the room, his eyes narrowed as he saw multiple people with the same uniform.

The hollow snorted and then smirked as he looked down at his dead buddy.

Taking the a long white, double-breasted trench coat with shoulder straps and a white, button-down bib. He put it over his naked frame and bound it at the waist with the guys black belt.

Putting the trench boots on, he ignored the trousers seeing as though they were just going to cause him more pain.

* * *

Getting out of the castle was a piece of cake, especially after snagging one of the hats to cover up his orange hair. The hollow was more than annoyed that the boy had been caught by quincy's of all things.

His body throbbed in pain as he walked through the sands of Las noches. It was annoying and yet it was all worth the freedom, however he was a bit curious as to why his master wasn't awake yet.

Finally falling on his knees, he sat with his thighs pointed outwards; his body was on fire and the burn was becoming unbearable to walk. Flinching in pain, he suddenly paused as he felt a familiar pressure.

"Kurosaki you bastard!" Said a voice from the side.

The hollow looked to the side annoyedly and then blocked the punch that was coming at him. Grimmjow growled as he was just inches away from the hollows face.

"Shit you go missing for a couple of days and then you come back looking like shit, what's wrong with you?" he asked angrily.

"Kurosaki? Sorry pal, your confusing me. Kurosaki is not here at the moment, so leave a message after the tone." he grunted with a dirty smirk.

Grimmjow scowl only deepened towards the cruel joke.

"What?" he said before grabbing the hollow by the collar to become face to face with him. His face was bruised up, and his lip was split and yet his eyes were hidden beneath the cap.

"Mr. Urahara went through all the trouble just to send a rescue party, just for you to come back on your own and all you can say is that your not here? what kind of shit is this?" he said angrily and then paused.

Black scelera's and golden irises stared back at him with cold mischief, taking his own hat off Grimmjow slightly backed off as he watched the maniacal smirk.

"Tsk, you again." he said slightly spitting aside.

The hollow smirked and then paused as he looked for his zanpakutou, it was not there. He slightly frowned before looking at Grimmjow.

"Where's Zangetsu?" he asked him.

Grimmjow frowned.

"Tsk, you mean your crazy butcher knife?" he asked and then paused a bit. "It's gone... Juha bach destroyed it a couple of weeks ago." he said making the hollow pause in shock.

He couldn't believe it, the stupid brat had actually lost his sword for good now and yet he had the nerve to continue to get into trouble?

"Is something wrong?" Grimmjow asked looking a bit puzzled.

"Back off!" the hollow sneered, furious and angry all of a sudden.

He was feeling mixed emotions, pain, abandonment, emptiness, loneliness despair, anger, hatred rage, jealousy all in one big package and he didn't know what to do.

Grimmjow grunted and then tossed his hands up in the air pissed off at the hollows attitude.

"Whatever ya say, prick!" he grunted and shoved his hands in his pocket. "Lets just get back to camp alright." he said in annoyance.

"Go by yourself." the hollow stated coldly.

"Asshole, I can't return to camp without ya! That's against the whole point that everyone went out looking for you!" Grimmjow said looking pissed.

"Well guess what, I have a pain in my ass, I'm exhausted so I ain't walk'n." he said stubbornly.

Grimmjow scowled and then paused as he finally took a good look at him, he looked like he took a good beaten.

From what he could see, his pink skin was black and blue, he strangely wasn't wearing any pants and yet his legs were also messed up as he could see trail marks of blood dirt and something else that he couldn't tell.

"I hope you don't expect me to carry you!" Grimmjow grunted.

"Fuck you!" the hollow retorted.

Man this guy was pissing him off, he really just wanted to shove his fist down his throat.

The hollow ignore him as he began to spit on the side, the taste in his mouth was revolting and it made his stomach retch. Bending over on the side, the hollow easily gagged the contents that were in his stomach.

Grimmjow slightly jumped as he looked back, now he was becoming even more concerned even though the hollow was taking it pretty easily.

"You look like shit, what the hell happened to you?" Grimmjow asked causing the hollow to laugh.

"Some bitch-ass quincy thought that it would have been slick to bondage my king and shove his fat dick up his ass." he responded causing Grimmjows eyes to widen as he stared at the hollow in shock.

"Don't know when the king will be back, however as for now; I'm in charge." The hollow said as some white liquid dripped from his sensual lips.

Spitting again, he slightly squeezed his legs together in order to find a way to ease the pain.

"I'm sorry..." Grimmjow finally said.

"Save it." The hollow responded before going back to his previous position.

Grimmjow slightly growled, but said nothing seeing as though it was a serious event that he had just went through. Pausing a bit, Grimmjow suddenly began to fiddle through his stuff.

The hollow ignored him and then paused as the arrancar approached him.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Here, this may help you feel better." Grimmjow said handing him some lube.

The hollow eyed it and then looked at him.

"And that?" he asked.

"It's lube, it should help you feel less sore." Grimmjow explained.

"You honestly expect me to know how to put that shit on?" the hollow asked.

Grimmjow slightly smirked and the hollow raised his eyebrows.

"I could put it on for you..." he said.

The hollow rolled his eyes and Grimmjow continued.

"You have two choices, one you can suffer the pain or two you can let me help you." Grimmjow pointed out.

The hollow rolled his eyes and then looked at the arrancar.

"Fine, what do I have to do?" he asked.

Grimmjow smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Lying on the sandy floor, the hollow slightly moaned as Grimmjow massaged his thighs; he had no idea how pleasurable one simple touch can feel.

Sighing into the arrancars wet hands, Grimmjow moved his talented fingers gently around the hollows sacks. The hollow slightly gasped at the feeling and then winced as he dug his hands into the sand.

It was truly his first time letting anyone touch him and yet it was delicious.

Heat was slowly building up around his pelvic and yet Grimmjow was just torturing him as his fingers moved from his sacks towards his entrance in a matter of talented patterns.

His entranced burned, but his fingers felt like ice; opening up more, the hollow mewls practically begged for more of his magnificent touching.

"Ha your acting desperate... have you done this before?" Grimmjow asked in amusement.

"Hm?... no, never... aw... oh, but it feels so good." he purred making Grimmjow feel slightly hard by only hearing his voice.

"This is going to hurt at first, but don't worry; it'll feel better..." Grimmjow said slightly toying his entrance with his finger.

He didn't really want to take advantage of the situation especially since he knew that Renji, Ichigo's boyfriend would be pissed as hell but the hollow made it way too tempting.

"Don't stop!" the hollow demanded.

Grimmjow smirked and the hollow whined as one finger slipped into his burning heat.

"Shit, that hurt you asshole!" The hollow complained as he slightly struggled and squirmed against the uncomfortable feeling.

"I told you so, now stop squirming." Grimmjow said trying to put the hollow in a more comfortable position.

"It's hot." the hollow explained feeling somewhat uneasy as he managed to open his legs wider.

Spreading his white legs apart, it was as if he opened up the curtains to a theater; Grimmjows charming mug stared back at him full of lust and desire.

The hollows face almost instantly flushed before he turned his face away in anger even though truth be told, he was mostly embarrassed of the situation.

Grimmjow chuckled as the hollow grunted.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Save it..." the hollow growled before gasping in shock.

He wasn't sure what on earth that was, but it surely made his insides a bit squeamish and his body jolt and yet... It was a somewhat pleasing sensation.

"Ha-ha, it looks like I found it... I guess your little G spot is a bit more complicated then most, but don't worry... I can make do." Grimmjow chuckled.

Arching his back a bit, Grimmjow slowly tried to calm him down by massaging his thighs again. The hollow moaned as his skin slightly tightened around Grimmjows penetrating finger.

"The key is to relax..." Grimmjow explained holding back his eagerness to take over control.

Making small circles and stretching out the skin caused the hollow to sigh before panting for oxygen.

"And how is this helping me again?" The hollow asked keeping a bit of mischief in his tone of voice.

The arrancar slightly bit his tongue, the hollow was much more astute than what he put himself out to be and yet he was now caught in the act.

"Well... uh..." Grimmjow stuttered before thinking up a lie.

"I'm cooling off your inner walls..." Grimmjow explained causing the hollow to chuckle.

"You liar..." he responded as he spread his legs even farther. "But I like it."

The hollow quickly came to the conclusion that this was his kings lover; it was the perfect revenge, stealing his kings lover for himself. He had no clue for the first time in a long time of how wrong he was.

"Touch me deeper..." he demanded causing Grimmjow to screw his middle finger deeper into his tight circle. "mmm, deeper..." he purred causing Grimmjow to feel extremely hot himself.

Sticking in another finger, the hollow winced as he let out a small cry. Closing his eyes, he allowed the arrancar to stretch out his entrance crisscrossing and teasing him making him moan.

A sudden soft sensation touched his lips and the hollow snapped his black and yellow eyes wide open, Grimmjow almost instantly released his lips.

"Whats wrong?" Grimmjow asked.

"What were you doing?" the hollow asked almost innocently.

"... Uh preparing you?" Grimmjow asked a bit uncertain.

"No, not that... What you did just now..." he asked slightly tightening on his two fingers.

"Hey, hey calm down. It was only a kiss... If you don't like it, I won-!" Grimmjow was about to continue when the hollow cut him off.

"That's not what I was about to say... It's just... No one had ever kissed me before..." he explained causing Grimmjow to just go quite.

"I wasn't sure what to say or do..." he continued, but was cut off when Grimmjow kissed him again.

Kissing him in the lips, his tongue slowly slipped in causing the hollow to open his mouth and allow the slithering snake to explore his caverns.

The endless sea of pleasure was overwhelming and the hollow did not want it to stop, he wanted to feel the sense of pleasure, he wanted to feel affection... and he wanted to feel loved even if it was for just one moment.

Being alone for so long held so much misery, he wanted to die and yet being what he was he couldn't die so instead all he could do was endure and relive it over and over again.

"Let me take over and I'll show you pleasure..." Grimmjow whispered causing the hollow to give a slight melancholic expression before giving a demented grin.

"I want you to take over control." he said as he held onto the arrancar kissing him back and causing their tongues to fight for dominance.

Grimmjows talented snake slowly slithered out of his cavern and down his throat; the hollow almost instantly dropped his head back in pure pleasure as his mouth soon began to explore his neck.

His skin soon began to calm down again around Grimmjows fingers and allowed him to stretch him out again. Moving even lower down, the hollow removed a few of the buttons around his chest giving him access towards his skin.

Grimmjow only grinned wider as he nipped at the base of his neck and then slowly moved down towards his sensitive nipples. Slipping another finger simultaneously he slightly bit his nipple earning an amusing hiss.

The hollow quickly held onto the arrancar tightly, his nails digging a bit into the skin; Grimmjow slightly growled however continued to hungrily nip at the pink buds.

The hollow was shocked at how hard and sensitive his body was feeling and yet despite the slight shameful feeling, he was desperate for more.

Self consciously pushing himself into the fingers, Grimmjow gave the boy another kiss before removing his fingers. Opening his eyes, the hollow looked up slightly curious as to why he had stopped.

Grimmjow only smirked as he took down his own pants and revealed an impressive erection, the hollow just looked at it slightly confused before looking at Grimmjow.

Grabbing his own shaft, he placed some lube on it before stroking himself; the hollow watched as he stroke himself pretty quickly causing some white cum to slowly drip off the tip.

"Open wide..." Grimmjow teased causing the hollow to quickly realize that he was actually going to stuff that thing up his ass.

"That is not going to fit..." he said making Grimmjow chuckle.

"Than, lets make it." he growled. "Turn around."

The hollow frowned in a dark manner and yet he complied, he still wore the quincy outfit and yet he had sand all over him.

"Come on, come on, on all fours!" he demanded and the hollow complied.

Bending on all fours, his outfit looked as though it was about to fall off. Grimmjow smirked, he felt as if he was about to fuck some sort of cosplayer.

Grabbing both his cheeks, Grimmjow spread them nicely and than released to make them jiggle like jello. For him it was like a fantasy brought to reality, he's been wanting the carrot top ever since he laid eyes upon him.

Savoring each second, he softly gripped the skin and pressed them together before bouncing them again making a soft moan come from beneath him.

"What are you doing?" the hollow asked wanting to see what was going on.

"Admiring you..." he simply responded causing the hollow to flush.

"Well get it over with!" he demanded pretending not to have liked the flirt.

Grimmjow chuckled as he smacked his butt, the hollow slightly jumped and then whined as he felt something enter him. Placing only the mushroom top in, the arrancar slowly pushed in and out causing the hollow to moan.

Arching his back a bit, the hollow grunted as he began to also move back into the heat wanting more of the strange yet pleasurable sensation.

Grimmjow growled as he humped smacking skin on skin as he began to fuck the hollow, he was tight and yet every so often as he felt threatened he could feel the walls tighten and then cool down.

The sounds of O's and ha's filled the air, neither one of them could say more or even wanted to; the hollow wanted more and more of him and was willing to obey if it meant pleasure.

Pushing in deeper and deeper into the heat, the hollow began to make sounds that not even he knew what to classify them as. Whimpering and yelping each time the arrancar touched his sensitive area was driving him mad.

Keeping his ass in the air, the arrancar felt his eyes rolling over as the pleasure began to overwhelm him over and over again. He felt like one of those sluts on t.v. it was stupid, but it felt terrific.

Thrusting in and out faster and faster, the hollow began to hiccup a cry each time his prostate is hit. Squirming beneath his touch, the hollows walls instantly tightened driving Grimmjow painfully insane as he pumped in harder.

"It's hot... uh so much heat... What's ha- ing? the hollow forced out a sentence as he felt all his senses begin to shut down.

Leaning back into the heat, he was practically sitting in Grimmjows lap while the arrancar held his hip with his right hand and was stroking his shaft with his left.

Dropping his head back onto the base of Grimmjows neck, the hollow sharply howled in pure pleasure, He wasn't sure how much he was going to take before he suddenly cummed simultaneously with the arrancar.

Panting as if he had finished running a marathon, the hollow soon found himself finally relaxing after all these years. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted and all was left was a good reprise.

"So... Hollow, do I call you Ichigo or do you have a name?" Grimmjow asked keeping his arms wrapped around the hollow.

He was still inside his body, however he wasn't bound to pull out until the hollow himself was ready. The hollow instead closed his eyes, not wanting to loose the strange feeling.

He knew his king would wake up soon and this would all be just a wonderful wet dream, so as for now he was just going to go with the flow.

"I have no name... nor do I need one, I don't really exist and I can't coexist without my king and so I am nobody." the hollow responded as if nothing as he looked up towards the skies in las noches.

Grimmjow was silent for a long brief moment before finally laying a kiss onto the hollows cheek.

"It's alright... I am here..." Grimmjow found himself saying without a second thought.

There was an awkward silence before the hollow slightly smiled.

"Fool..."


End file.
